


The Lads Are Alright

by orphan_account



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Bromance, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Full House AU, Gen, M/M, No Romance, Team Lads, chaptered fic, chill y'all, omfg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff’s life was far from swell when three young lads entered his life. With the help of a new, albeit slightly insane friend and an old college buddy with a love of motorcycles and leather, Geoff maybe, just maybe, might be able to finally lighten up a bit and just smile. (FULL HOUSE-ISH AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lads Are Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chaptered fic for Achievement Hunter and I hope everything goes just fine and dandy. The bombshell blondes and the radical redhead (omfg lindsay) won't be appearing for a while bUT DON'T FRET.

Geoff Ramsey was getting way too old for this shit.

The whole property lawsuit had been a bitch to go through and Joel’s fancy-shmancy lawyer didn’t do shit for him. All the trial had left him with was a killer headache, no apartment, and a thinner wallet.

There was a lesson to be learnt somewhere, Geoff knew this much, but he was just too freaking pissed to sit down and reflect on his life choices.  
Geoff had let the single-handed most gorgeous, kickass, and generally amazing woman to ever grace this great planet, out of his arms and into another man’s. All over a god damn chainsaw.

It had been three weeks since Griffon left him and he was only just now coming out of the numbness.  
Geoff wanted nothing more than to go home (but is it really much of a home without her there?), flop on his bed, and sleep his worries away. But on top of it all, his great-uncle-what’s-his-name, finally kicked the bucket after 98 years of bitching and moaning.

The wake was uneventful and the funeral even more so. It was at the dinner in his Uncle Henry (or was it Charlie)’s honor where things got fired up.  
His mother wanted the houses and cars and her brother wanted the cash. Geoff’s grandmother had insisted that everything be distributed out to the third generation and after a waterfall of tears and one black eye, the goods were split.

Geoff had been _blessed_ with being left a rundown three story house on the outskirts of Austin. It had once been a beauteous estate that belonged to his great-great-great-great (you get the point) grandfather and Geoff’s mother all but demanded her son to fix it up and make it decent.

Fumbling with the keys, Geoff practically had to kick the door down to get into his new ‘pad’. The doorframe was covered in thick cobwebs that looked like they belonged in some shitty low-budget horror film. Wallpaper that must’ve been elegant at some point in history was nothing more than shredded scraps of flowers etched into the walls.

Geoff dropped his duffle bag on the creaky old wood floor as he scanned the house. The kitchen seemed decent sized and with some proper tender love and care, it would be semi-efficient. The only problem was that Geoff had little to no experience with anything electrical and would surely burn down the neighborhood.  
Deciding that was a problem for another day, Geoff climbed the overly obnoxious stairwell with velvety carpets and a rusted railing.

Entering the first door to his left, he figured it was someone-important’s bedroom and flopped on the age-old bed. The metal frame groaned in protest but Geoff just sunk into the dust covered mattress. The room reeked of death and the dust made his throat burn but he was just too exhausted to give a damn.

He fell into an uneasy sleep only to be awakened some thirty minutes later to a rather noisy garbage truck making its rounds. Tossing and turning on the bed could only kill so much time, and Geoff eventually peeled himself off the bed, hopping down the stairwell. He reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a pile of envelopes.  
Deciding to do something productive, he sat down at the small wooden table in the kitchen and began to file through the letters. He was halfway through the pile of bills when his phone vibrated.

Geoff gasped loudly, the sound echoing throughout the large, vacant house, cutting through the silence. He quickly answered and was _delighted_ to hear the ever familiar voice of Mr. Joel Heyman.

“Geoff buddy!” Joel laughed “How’s the house?”

“Fucking sucks man,” Geoff surveyed the rest of his surroundings “It’s old as shit and looks like it could be a house for the god damn Addam’s family! Not to mention it’s huge and it’ll be a bitch to heat in the winter.”

“Aw I’m sure it’s not nearly as bad as you’re making it seem.” Joel clicked his tongue, laughter evident in his voice.

“No man you don’t get it. Whoever lived here had like twenty thousand kids and there’s all these pictures of little girls all over the place. It’s creepy as fuck and the echo is just the icing on the cake. I got to the second floor and I’m already completely overwhelmed.” Geoff grumbled, tossing the Comcast bill to the floor.

“If it’s so big, why don’t you just rent out some of the rooms? There’s spare bedrooms I’m assuming?” Joel was balancing the phone on his shoulder as he clawed at the glass doors to open. Using his foot as a doorstop, he reached down to grab his coffee and folders.

“I don’t know shit about renting!” Geoff cried out, causing Joel to laugh wholeheartedly. His dear friend truly had a knack for getting in the most absurd of positions.

“It can’t possibly be that difficult” Joel strolled into the office, dropping the folders on the front desk. “And I may or may not have your first tenant” He walked down the hallway, up the stairs, and knocked on the first door to his right.

“And who would that be?” Geoff asked hesitantly.

“Just you wait and see” Joel smirked and hung up the phone.

“What is it?” Burnie called through the door. Joel took this as the green light to head into the writer’s office.

“So I found someone who can house that Brit of yours”

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK?


End file.
